


Black Out

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [67]
Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Canon Related, Crushes, Friendship/Love, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Once above the ground trapping them for a lifetime, Simon discovers a patch of woods. Itrains.





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT AN OLD SCHOOL ANIME. IT'S SO GOOD. Hey thanks for reading this and any comments/thoughts appreciated! :D

 

067\. Black Out

*

Once above the ground trapping them for a lifetime, Simon discovers a patch of woods.

It _rains_.

Kamina howls out his enthusiasm, like a wolf-cry, tilting his face towards the sky and catching the fat, cold raindrops in his gaping, grinning mouth.

Simon does the same, having less luck. He finds a rock formation with bright green moss, holding his lips underneath and letting the water drip off the craggy, grey rocks, splashing on his tongue.

He's so overjoyed and thirsty it feels dizzyingly, like Simon is gonna pass out at any second.

" _Good job back there_ ," Kamina tells him quietly, patting his shoulder and helping him straighten up, chuckling at Simon's flustered, rain-soaked look.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
